


Creation's Curiosity

by BeanWritesStuff



Series: Burning Bridges, Building Confidence [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Curiosity, Gen, Supportive Tikki, Tikki is Curious, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanWritesStuff/pseuds/BeanWritesStuff
Summary: As her chosen sleeps, Tikki ponders her chosen's newest project.Takes place between "On the Topic of Suits" and "Burning Bridges, Building Confidence".





	Creation's Curiosity

Tikki, despite being a tiny god, needed her sleep. Unlike her chosen, she could sleep during the day. So when she was able to convince Marinette to sleep, Tikki wasn’t necessarily needing to sleep. As such she would take the opportunity to watch over her chosen and occasionally look around her room. 

For now her pigtailed chosen was getting much needed sleep. From liars to villians to the stresses of trying to make a name for herself, Tikki knew Marinette needed to get more sleep. And if she slips some slight sleep magic to her chosen without the girl knowing? Well sue her, but Tikki did what she had to do.

So as the teenage girl snoozed, Tikki just wasn’t tired. She flew quietly around the room, a small red glow trailing behind her. The energy of creation was thick in the bedroom’s atmosphere, practically falling off her chosen in waves. It’d already been thick when Tikki had met her, but Marinette had grown over the time she’d been Ladybug, and as her affinity and unison with Tikki grew, the energy had become more tangible.

Marinette’s miraculous affinity aside, Tikki moved through the air and over to Marinette’s desk. There she had several images printed out and laying on the desk. Two were of flowers, begonia and rhododendron, while the next was a picture of mint leaves. Then there was a sketch of some sort of patch, the aforementioned images roughly outlined on it.

Tikki didn't know who it was for, but Marinette had mentioned it was a gift. But it was strange. Rhododendron was a sign of danger in flower language; begonias were a warning, but those also stood for justice. Mint was for suspicion. If she looked over she saw the notes on a piece of scratch paper,

_ Basil - hatred _

_ Geraniums - stupidity _

_ Nettles - slander _

_ Orange lily - hatred _

_ Peony - anger _

_ Snapdragon - deception _

_ Bilberry - treachery _

_ Scotch Thistle - Retaliation _

_ Columbine - disloyalty _

_ Lavender - distrust _

_ Deadly Nightshade - falsehood _

Tikki looked over the list, wondering what her chosen was planning. It didn’t take much thought for Tikki to realize that the message was directed at her class. The kwami doubted if they’d be able to pick up on her subtle “Fuck you” message, considering how flimsy Lila’s lies were. 

“Fox miraculous my rear end,” Tikki muttered with the heat of a sun. Trixx would take one look at that Italian girl and refuse to work with anyone from the same bloodline for all eternity. That faux miraculous she had held none of the energy that was common in all miraculous and was far too new. Sadly, Tikki couldn’t, at Marinette’s asking, do anything directly. However, she could feel it in the air. Something was changing. 

She looked through the embroidery floss, pieces of molded plastic, thread, fabric, and other material, her curiosity peaking. Tom and Sabine wouldn’t be the type to wear patches, and she  _ definitely _ wasn’t going to give any of her classmates a gift anytime soon. So who could it be for?

Tikki floated in the room, trying to think of who could receive such a gift. She knew it had to be a gift, the first design at least, because of the gift wrapping that was right next to it. But there! There was a box for shipping!

The excitable kwami flew over to the box, but not nothing for her troubles. The box hadn’t been addressed yet, leaving her with no clues, except ...there was a corner of notebook paper in the bottom of the box.

_ C. Sullivan _

_ 2733 Sorendale Ct. _

_ Bloomington, USA _

Tikki frowned again, the state and zip code for the address was missing, but at least she had an idea of who it was going to. Whoever this ‘C. Sullivan’ was, Tikki hoped they were good to Marinette. 

The girl in question began to stir, squirming and muttering sadly in what was probably the beginning of a nightmare. Tikki flew over, pressing a quick magic infused kiss to the girl’s temple, meant to clear her dreams. It was immediately effective, Marinette stopped squirming and her smile came back. 

Tikki settled into the pillow next to Marinette, hoping her chosen wouldn’t have any more nightmares tonight. She was already living one, she didn’t need more.

Things had to change, and soon.


End file.
